


Dialogue Prompt: "You killed my box."

by Zombubble



Series: Tumblr Drabbles and Prompts [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Tumblr Prompts, dialogue prompt, sleepy yuuri, viktor's a troll sometimes lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 15:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14404908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zombubble/pseuds/Zombubble
Summary: Yuuri just wants to game.Viktor just wants him to get some sleep for fuck's sake.





	Dialogue Prompt: "You killed my box."

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Isis_Nocturne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isis_Nocturne/gifts).



“You killed my box!”

“What.” Viktor looks at his fiance, who’s sitting distraught on the floor.

Yuuri gestures at his Playstation, feebly pokes at what Viktor assumes is the power button. Nothing happens. “It’s dead,” Yuuri says as he looks at it mournfully. "You went over here earlier and killed it."

“Yuuri, Lyubov, you’ve been awake for almost forty hours now, don’t you think it’s time to go to bed? Maybe? You can fix the box tomorrow?” He hopes Yuuri goes to bed, hopes he doesn’t actually start troubleshooting because if he does, he may notice that Viktor’s pulled the power cable out of the back.

Once he hits 30 hours of no sleep he’s as stubborn as an ox and as much as he’d been going on about getting back to gaming when they returned from their time in Hasetsu, Viktor knew an attempt was an inevitability. Yuuri looks up at him. “You’ll help me fix it tomorrow?”

“Of course, Lyubov, let’s go cuddle.”

 

The next morning Yuuri, sleepy but mostly well-rested kneels down next to the TV without even taking a sip of the coffee Viktor had painstakingly crafted for him. He fiddles around, looks at the front of the Playstation, frowns, and stands gracefully to make his way over.

Picking up his coffee, he eyes Viktor, takes a sip, savors it for a long moment, and sets his mug down as he leans on the breakfast bar. “You killed my box,” he says, with the barest hint of a smile teasing the corner of his lips.

“It was for a good cause,” Viktor responds, kissing Yuuri’s nose. “You hadn’t slept.”

Yuuri plays at a pout before he returns the kiss, and Viktor tastes coffee as his fiance pulls away. “You’re probably right,” he says. “At least we have today off.”

“At least we have today off.” Viktor grins, pouring pancake batter onto the stove. He’ll make a great breakfast, they’ll spend a lazy day at home with Makkachin and each other, and maybe, if he’s lucky, Yuuri’ll make something delicious for dinner.

**Author's Note:**

> Was taking dialogue prompts a while ago and decided to put everything up in here.
> 
> You can find me on tumblr at [@We-call-everything-katsudon](https://we-call-everything-katsudon.tumblr.com)


End file.
